The Mafia Prince and Assassin Princess
by teamvamp1
Summary: Edward is the heir to the Cullen Mafia, Bella is and ex Cia assassin what happens when they meet? Love, drama, bloodshed, with a little humor and lots of lemons  E/B J/A EM/R AH some OOC especially Bella and Edward.  full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be my first fanfiction that I have written so please bear with me. This will be a Edward and Bella Fic, they won't fall in love at the first meeting but both know that they want the other. Edward is the son of the very powerful Carlise Cullen, head of Mafia Cullen. Bella is a very trained and saught after assassin, wanting more out of her life she moves to Chicago to start over. With a new place to call home Bella tries to intergrate herself back into normal life. (whatever that is) All her plans are thrown out the window when she meets the one and only Edward Cullen.

I know that this has been done before but I have a few things that I thought that would be good for the story. Bella isn't the weak helpless girl we all know from all the twilight books, she is not affraid to get into the middle of things. Hence why she was the most saught after assassin. Let me know how you enjoy the story I will try to update as often as possible.

Chapter 1 BPOV

It's always the same thing everyday the only thing that changes is the city and the faces. I watch my target for a few weeks find the best point of access then take out my target, no questions asked just get in get out. Even though I am only 25 years old I have been in the assassin game for 8 years. It's not like every girl grows up saying I want to be a trained assassin when I get older, but as they always say life happens and you really have no choice. My Father the only person I had left in my life was killed in the line of duty shortly after my 17th birthday. I had more than enough HIgh school credits to finish school early and head off to college, staying in that small town of Forks WA was not an option for me. To many memories good and bad, I saw my father everywhere but most of all I saw the way everyone looked at me with pity in their eyes.

I promised myself after I left for college that never again would I have someone look at me with pity again. Shortly after my first semester at UClA I was approached by a man that said that with lack of a family and any real ties to the real world that it made me the perfect person to work for the CIA. I almost laughed in the mans face simply because I was the most clumsy person i have ever met.

Well long story short I finally listened to all he had to say and offer, finally after much thought I agreed to see how it worked out. I made sure to make it a stipulation in my contract that at anytime that I wanted to quit that I could. There was no way that I wanted to stay in this life forever. I am not stupid enough to think that they would just let me walk away but honestly they would be stupid to try anything. If they ever pushed me I would have no choice but to put my deadly skills to use.

As of tonight after my last mission Isabella Swan will no longer exsist, I'm tired of the game. Every week there is always a new target someone, always someone that is a threat to national security. Whatever these same people were fine the week before, politics is one dirty corrupt business, and I plan to get out while I can.

Tomorrow, Bella Carlie Masen will be in Chicago starting her third year of college a Northwestern. I have only managed to complete two years of college and I want to finish my degree in writing. I have always had a thing for books, and would like to one day complete my dream of being a writer. Maybe since I will have more free time now I will be able sit and write. (Yeah right live never turns out the way I want)

Anyway back to business, my target just arrived and is heading up to his penthouse as we speak. Double checking that I have all I need for this mission I grab my knives and my rope. Normally I would be bringing my baby with me, my Desert Eagle, but this called for a quiet in and out job. I will be in and out of the room before anyone has a chance to come check on him.

I test the rope to make sure it is secure before I make my way down to the window that I know is his room. Quickly and quietly I make my way into the room, I can hear voices letting me know that he is on his way in to change. Hiding from sight as he enters the room alone, as the door clicks shut I make my move from behind. When my hand reaches to cover his mouth I waste no time to let him struggle, my knife slices his throat like butter. As to make no noise I lower his dead body to the ground before making my way back to the window. Back up to the roof and over the zip line to the next building, free and clear at last.

After leaving New York I head to Boston where I have my things stored. Shorlty after some much needed sleep I make my way to Chicago and my new penthouse apt. Yes, Yes I know but once a girl has lived a certain way its really hard to go back.

Chicago get ready because Bella Masen is on her way.

A/N: Well what do you think let me know I should have the next chapter up soon it will be Edwards POV with a little history about him and what he does.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but version of this story...

A/N: This chapter will be in Edwards POV, Let me know what you think I wil try to update as much as possible.

Chapter 2

How is it possible for a 26 year old to feel constantly tired, I'm sure that only getting a few restless hours of sleeep at night dosen't help any. Of course being the right hand and second in comand to my father, Carlisle Cullen head of the Cullen Mafia, didn't make for many silent stress free nights. Between Myself, my brother Emmett and best friend Jasper we make sure that anyone that tries to cross the family is taught a lesson that they will never forget. There are no second chances, especially when it comes to family business.

There are only a few people that I can say that I truely trust with my life, and in this business they can be few and far between. I have my father Carlisle, who under his stern business bravado is a very caring family man nothing is more important to him than family. My mother, Esme, is my father's reason for being I truely believe without her he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Hell I don't know what the whole family would do without her, she is the center of this family making sure we keep some of our humanity.

Next is my older brother Emmett, he is the clown of the family always cracking jokes but the first to jump in and crack a few skulls when needed. He stepped aside a few years ago and told our father that he didn't want to be the head of the family that he thought that the title should go to me. He wanted to stay in the role as enforcer and there was no one better suited for the job except for maybe Jasper Hale. Jasper has been like an adopted brother to me and Emmett since we were kids. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was 13, so my parents took him in as one of thier own.

Jasper is one of the best enforcers that there has ever been he makes sure that every detail has been seen and gone over before we make any sort of move on an enemy. A few years ago my baby sister, Alice, returned home from college. She studied design but I really think it was an excuse to stay in New York and shop, whatever she is daddy's girl and he lets her do as she pleases. Shortly after her return Jasper and her started dating, he about had a heart attack when he went to speak with Father but like I said what Alice wants she gets. (But that didn't stop my dad, Em and I from having some fun first)

Honestly, I think that Jasper and Alice have it easier than Em and I will when the time comes for us to introduce the family to the women we choose. Jasper already knew about the business and Alice was born into it so there was no secrets no lies that had to be told, granted Alice can't know everything but it is alot easier knowing that they are both trustworthy of the secret.

For now my only love is the business, unfortunetly that is going to be getting ugly soon it seems that we have a problem with one of the rival families trying to edge their way into Cullen territory. The Volturi family from Boston has decided that they wanted to take out a few of our shipments of guns along with a few shipments of other things. The Volturi never caused problems before but went the Head of the family Aro died last year his brother Ciaus took over and he has one idea and one idea only take out the Cullens.

Pulling upto the warehouse owned by me I head in to meet Em and Jasper, they caught the rat that had been sending Ciaus information. I pull out my Desert Eagle .44 magnum making sure my clip was full before returning it to my belt. Entering I see Em and Jasper off to the side waiting for me, I turn and see across the room who our little rat had been. James Moretti, one of our low level guys that thought he was top shit for working with the Cullen's.

"So it was Moretti? How was he even able to get info on shipments?" I asked Jasper

"Well it seems that James here got buddy buddy with Laurent and got the info out of him after a few drinks. We will have to take care of him after we finish with the rat." Jasper said nodding toward James.

"Great let's get this over with and we can take care of Laurent. I would like to get back home some time and get some sort of sleep tonight." I said rubbing my face to wake myself up more. We walked across the room to where James was tied to the chair, I have to say this is the best part of my job to see the fear in a person's eyes when they know you are about to enflict the most pain imaginable on them.

"Well well James it seems you have been tading information with the enemy, and we just can't have that now can we. You cost the family over a million in guns and the same in drugs because you are a rat and told them about the shipments. Now in my book there is no greater crime when it comes to business than someone being a rat to the enemy." I said as I walked around him making him more nervous with every step.

"Now I have a few questions and you are going to answer them or you will die in a very painful way. Nod if you understand me" He nodded his head as I reached to remove the gag that was in his mouth.

"Cullen I didn't do it, it wasn't me that passed them the information.." his words were cut off by the blow to the head I sent his way.

"I'm not going to listen to lies James, I know the truth we have the proof. I know you met with Ciaus himself in New York, I saw the pictures of you and him together. Now the next time you lie you will not like what I do." I said as I pulled the gun from behind my back.

"Now I want to know what exactly your job with Ciaus was all about, what is he planning. Because he doesn't need the shipments that he stole so tell me what is he really planning."

"I don't know he never told me...aww shit!" He screamed and thrashed around in his chair because I shot him in the knee. Em and Jasper were standing by ready to help me end things when I was done.

"Now what did I say about lying, I hate liars James especially when it comes to business MY business. See I know that Ciaus has something planned what I want to know is what. Now choose your answer carefully because it may be the last thing you ever say." It really didn't matter what he said he wasn't leaving here alive but I wanted answers and I hoped to get them now rather than later.

"Cullen all he ever told me was that he was going to take you and your family down, he said that your family has too much power and that it was time for a new family to rule."

"So what he wants to start a war by stealing my shipments and he thinks that will be enough to take over my family. Ciaus is a bigger idiot than his psycho brother." I said chuckling to myself.

"He has ways of bringing you and your family down, not just from the outside but the inside as well. He never told me who but he has someone else working on the inside. Ciaus wants the Cullens dead all of you down to you little sister Alice..." That was the last thing he said before a shot rang out putting bullet right between his eyes.

Turning I saw that Jasper was putting away his gun, he looked at me and shrugged, "Sorry nobody threatens my Alice or my family. But the Fucker had it coming for threatening Alice."

"Don't worry about it man I got what I needed out of him I was headed for my gun as well. We have to get this cleaned up and deal with Laurent then we need to meet with Carlisle about what we just found out. We might have to do some serious house cleaning if we have a rat in the house."

A few hours later after finally setting up a time to meet with Carlisle the net afternoon, I made it back to my penthouse apartment just as the sun was coming up. After a long hot shower I fall into bed hoping against all hope that I will be able to get at least a few hours of sleep before anyone else needed me.

A/N: well? Next chapter will be up tomorrow Bella and Edward meet for the first time. Will it be a good first meeting or will they want to kill each other.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

As always I own nothing!

Chapter 3

BPOV

First night in my new place and still I can't sleep after years of constantly looking over my shoulder making sure nobody was there it is hard to turn off. I know that nobody can be a hundred percent safe especially someone from my recent line of work, but I just wish for one night I would be able to get more than just a few restless hours of sleep. I will really make an enterance walking into my first class looking like the walking dead.

Maybe I will make good use of the gym that is in my new building, seeing as its 3 in the morning it's doubtful that there will be anyone else down there. I really am not in the mood to go into some long discussion about being new to the building or the city for that matter, I just want to burn some of this excess energy off and just maybe I will be able to get an hour or two of sleep.

Taking the elevator down to the floor just below my penthouse I make my way into the gym. Ah, quiet just what I need, there is nobody here which is great for me. As I pick out a treadmill I set my Ipod to play my workout music, tonight I feel like listening to Metallica. After turning the volume up I set a steady pace to warm up, quickly setting into a nice jogging pace.

Eventually I am lost in my mind thinking about where my life has taken me these last few years since Charlie, I wonder would he be proud of the woman I have become or would he have been upset about the things I have done. I know that my life is nowhere that was before his death, I wanted to be a writer, he always told me that as long as I was happy with my life than he was happy. The question was am I happy with my life? Such a tricky simple question, no I hated never having friends or a home to call my own. I hated constantly moving from city to city, or even to diffrent countries around the world, but I loved what I did when I was in the middle of a job and I was great at it. The watching and waiting for the perfect time to make my move, being in and out before anyone new you were there made the job a rush.

A rush that you can only get when doing that sort of job, but if you want a normal life you can't be a hired killer. I am not stupid enough to think that people out there won't be trying to hunt me down, lets face it you can't just walk away from a job like that without there being someone out there wanting you dead. I say let them bring it I won't be complacent sitting around thinking I am safe behind my new name and home, no they don't call me the best in the business for nothing, being prepared for anything at anytime is what will keep you alive.

I am brought out of my thoughts when the song I think of as basically the anthem of my life now...

Metallica's Enter Sandman

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget my son_

_To include everyone_

_I tuck you in _

_Warm within_

_Keep you free from sin _

_Til the sandman he comes_

Out of the corner of my eye I see a man coming into the gym, he hasn't noticed that I am here just yet so I turn my head and get the full picture of this man. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, tall maybe 6'4'' slinder but well defined muscles, and the sexiest copper locks that I just wanted to run my hair through. Dam what the hell I see this guy for all of two seconds and want to bascially molest him in the gym, I really need some sleep.

I turn back befor he can notice my crazy ass looking him over like he was a piece of cake while on a diet.

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

_Exit light_

_Enter night _

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never never land_

I can sense that he has finally notced me in the room, I can feel his eyes on me watching me as I run. It takes everything in me to keep me from looking his way. I know if I do I am liable to make a fool of myself and fall flat on my face and doing so on a treadmill would not be the best way to make a first impression.

_Something's wrong, shut the light _

_Heavy thought tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

_Dreams of war _

_Dreams of lies_

_Dreams of dragons fire_

_And of things that will bite, yeah_

I can feel an electric current in the room making me painfully aware that this hot creature is making his way to the row of treadmills that I am on. Don't look it the only thing I keep saying over and over again to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that he stopped two over from me.

_Sleep wit one eye open_

_Grippin your pillow tight_

_Exit light _

_Enter night_

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land_

I push myself to finish the last few minutes I have to my run, I turn up the volume on my music and turn up the speed to the treadmill pushing it as fast as it will go.

_Now I lay me down to sleep (x2)_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2)_

_And if I die before I wake (x2)_

_Pray the lord my soul to take (x2)_

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_and never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beast under your bed_

_In your closet in you head_

_Exit light _

_Enter night_

_Grain of sand_

_Exit light _

_Enter night take my hand_

_We're off to never never land_

_We're off to never never land_

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land_

_Take my hand _

_We're off to never never land_

_We're off to never never land_

Ending my run I try to catch my breath before I finally let myself turn to the god like man to my right, he is into his run not paying attention that I have finally turned his way. Finally I suppose he felt my eyes on him and he turns his head my direction. Green, the most gorgeous green is all I see I have to snap myself back to reality because I would look like an idiot staring at him like that. I soon notice that he is looking at me just the same.

Doing something that I haven't done in years I blush and turn making my way over to the hanging bag in the far corner of the gym. I can still feel his eyes on me as i make over there, shaking my head to try and gain back some sort of self control. I start to tape my hands up, trying to focus myself for my workout, somehow I missed him leaving the treadmill and making his way over to me.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I spin around to find myself face to face with my mistery man. He smiles a crooked sexy smile before saying, " I didn't mean to startle you I noticed that you forgot your Ipod over there and tought that you would be looking for it."

"Oh thanks I appreciate that I would have been looking for it when I started my workout. I'm Bella, by the way." I take my Ipod then reach out to shake his hand.

I hear him mumble something, it sounded like my name but it was to low for me to hear. He just smiles and replies, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, my name is Edward. Would you like some help tapeing up your other hand I have done it a time or two, and its not easy doing it on yourself."

Edward, that was the name of this God standing in front of me. Reaching my hand out again I tell him, "If its not to much trouble, I can tape up the left hand no problem but getting the right on done correctly has always taken me some time. I don't want to keep you from your workout though."

"It's no trouble, I wouldn't have offered it had been. I only came down here because I couldn't sleep it was a shock to see someone else down here at this time of night. I'm usually the only one that uses this place especially this late."

"Yeah well I have problems sleeping at night as well sometimes burning off some of that excess energy helps. Being in a place let alone a new city makes it difficult to get any good sleep."

As he finished wrapping my hand he looked up and said, "So your new to the city I should have known, I didn't know that there was any open apartmanents left in the building."

"There weren't but Penthouse 2 was still available and after seeing it I just had to have it." I smiled as I thought about seeing the pictures the realtor sent to me when I had been looking for a place.

Chuckling he said,"Well then Bella, I guess this makes us neighbors I live in Penthouse 1. You would have thought owning the building I would have been made aware of a beautiful woman such as yourself moving in next to me."

"Yes well some of us like to remain a mistery, can have you men knowing everything can we. Besides I bought the place a month ago but was unable to bet away from my old job until just yesterday. There was something that just wouldn't die until I got in there myself and took care of it. I really had to make sure that all the loose ends were taken care of before leaving." I had to keep the smirk off my face knowing exactly what I had been doing just days before and what I had to take care of.

With a distant look in his eyes Edward said, "I know all about having to take care of business yourself sometimes its just better to just do it yourself than rely on others who will eventually just screw it up in the end. Saves a lot of time and hassle, you know what I mean?" Nodding my head, because that was something I knew all to well.

" I was tired of never having any sort of life so I left and came here basically for a fresh start." Noticing the time on the wall I see that it is already 6 in the morning. "I better get going I have a class at 9, thanks again for the help wrapping my hand and for holding the heavy bag for me. Have a great day Edward it was nice meeting you."

"Bye Bella, if you need anything you know where to find me." Edward said as I made my exit through the door. Exiting the elevator I turn toward my door, looking over my shoulder I notice Penthouse 1. Now I will never be able to look at that door without pictureing the god behind it. Shaking the image of him from my mind I make my way inside to get ready for my first day in Chicago.

A/N: well we know what Bella thinks of Edward next chapter will be what Edward thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing

EPOV

Chapter 4

Bella, Bella, Bella, it was like my mind was on overdrive and the only thing that it could process was the beautiful woman I met early this morning while working out. How is it possible that one womant that I barely know is able to just take over my mind. I want to know everything about her, I want to know her what makes her tick. Why can't she sleep at night, where was she from, all the things that before I would have cared less about.

I can't shut it off, her beautiful face flashes before my eyes at every opprotunity possible. Edward Cullen dosen't get this way over a woman, never, but there was just something about her that pulled me toward her. From the moment I stepped foot into that gym it felt like I was being pulled in her direction. I saw her running, lost in her world of thought and music and I couldn't help but be drawn to her.

After she finished her run I felt her eyes on me the way mine had been on her, I should have known that looking wasn't a good idea. Because when I did I was lost in a pool of chocolate brown eyes that made her even more beautiful that I had imagined, seeing her blush made me want to see it more. All to soon she turned and made her way over to the heavy bag, shaking her head she begins to tape up her left hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her Ipod, taking the opprotunity provided I made my way over to return it.

After a brief conversation and helping her finish her workout she left, I was left wanting more. Knowing who I am and what I do, I know that bringing Bella into this life is not the thing to do. If I was to persue her in any way her life would be at stake, just by her association to me. I have seen enough bloodshed to know that my life is no place for women. My father was lucky to have my mom but she was never allowed to leave without a bodyguard or a family member. Enemies always go for the weak spots and loved ones are the ones that can get caught in the crossfire.

No, as much as I want to know about Bella and see if those lips taste a good as they look I can't risk her life for my selfishness, but Damit I am one selfish person.

I try to shake the thoughts running through my head as I make my way into my parents house, I have the meeting with my father about Ciaus. I am greeted by a warm hug and kiss on the cheek form my mom. "Oh there's my boy, Edward I hardly get to see you anymore. You look like you haven't slept in days. Are you feeling alright?"

" Ma I am fine, and I am here probably more than I am at my own place. How about after I meet with dad I come in and have a quick bite with you before I head back home."

"Alright, I will make you one of your favorite sandwiches and we can sit and talk. Your father is waiting for you in his study."

Making my way to my father's study I go over everything that I remember James said last night, I know that my father will not be to pleased to hear that Ciaus is trying to make such a big play in taking out the Cullen family.

"Ah Edward, right on time. I just got off the phone with Jasper and Em and it seems like we may have to take out Ciaus ourselves. Stealing my shipments is one thing but threatening my family is something that I just can't tolerate. Jasper and Em just delivered my message to Ciaus a few moments ago. He will learn that Carlisle Cullen isn't a man to try and decieve, or he will end up on the recieving end of my temper."

"I know father, hopefully our message is recieved loud and clear. Just as a percaution I have already increased security around ma, and Alice. Next we have got to start going through everyone because James said that there was another working for Ciaus in our rankes." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes I was made aware of that as well, I suggest that we start looking at everyone from the ground up. I don't want anyone getting wind of this so only you, Jasper, Em and myself will know about this until we find out who it is."

Soon talk drifted into who to watch and what we were going to do if Ciaus didn't listen to our warning. After a few hours I left my father to finish returning some calls, I found my mother in the kitchen finishing my sandwich.

"Thanks Ma, I was starting to get hungry." I said as I took the sandwich to my seat at the kitchen bar.

"Thats what I do darling, so tell me why you aren't sleeping you look like you could pack for a month long vacation with those bags under your eyes."

"You know sometimes its hard to just shut off everything, I usually go for a run in the gym to clear my head but today that didn't really work out." As soon as I said that I knew I would have to explain.

"Why not was the gym not open?"

"No nothing like that, I just got distracted is all and before I knew it it was time to head out for the day."

"And what got you distracted? I wouldn't have been a young lady now would it?" My mother said as she smiled at me from over her tea. Dam that woman and always being able to get me to say things I didn't want to talk anout.

"Ugh, yes she just moved in to Penthouse 2, and I guess she has trouble sleeping as well so she was down at the gym as well. Anyway she had walked off and left her Ipod so when I returned it to her we kind of got pulled into a small conversation. Before I knew it she was leaving and it was time for me to get ready for the day. So my run didn't work out like I had hoped."

"Mhmm, small conversation. What is her name? What is she like? Come on I want to hear all about the young woman that has gotten you all out of sorts." My mother said as she laughed.

"Laugh it up mother, it was nothing. Her name is Bella, evidentally she just moved to Chicago. Other than that I don't know much else about her." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh come on Edward, you know more than that. What does she look like, tell me I can see it in your eyes that you have been thinking about this Bella."

"Alright fine ma, she has the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen. I could get lost in them literally she has long auburn hair. I know that she likes to blast her music when she is working out but as far as anything else goes that is all I know."

"Well I am sure you will find out everything about your mystery Bella soon. I can see by the look in your eyes that you want to know more. Am I right?"

" I do, but I know that I shouldn't my life is to dangerous for a woman. If I was to get to close to her people could use her to get to me. This life can and will get people killed. You know what I am talking about, father has an armed bodyguard with you at all times. Would you choose this life if you could do it again?"

"In a second. I go where your father goes, Mafia, doctor, or even a bum on the street corner, he is my life and I wouldn't be me without him. Yes this life is dangerous but I know that you father would give his life to protect me in a second. The killing and the threats aren't an everyday occurance, its the in between that makes everything else worth keeping."

"I don't know ma, I am getting way ahead of myself I just met her I doubt that she would even want to go out with me anyway."

"You give yourself way to little credit, you will never know unless you put yourself out there. Worry about the what ifs later just think about the right now."

On my way home I thought about all that my mother had said, could I really put everything aside and see if that beautiful creature would even contemplate having dinner with me. I could try to make it through one dinner before I worry about all the what ifs. Because there was a good chance that Bella would say she had better things to do than spend time with someone like me.

Please let her say yes to dinner...

A/N well will Bella say yes or should she leave him hanging. Updates will be soon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews and positive feedback.

As always I own nothing!

Chapter 5

EPOV

Two solid hours have passed since I arrived home and the only thing I have been able to do is pace back and forth in my living room wondering if I should go over to Bella's or not. Should I ask her to dinner tonight, tomorrow or next week, since when did I let a woman confuse so. Normally I would have just went right up to her and asked her out without a second thought, but that was all before Bella.

Okay thats it I can't take this anymore, I am just going to go over there and ask her to have dinner with me and see what she has to say. Walking down the hall to her door my nerves start to go haywire, running my hand through my hair I ler out a shakey breath and reach up to knockon her door. I stand there waiting for her to come to the door, checking my watch I see that it is just after 6 pm hopefully she is home. Just as I was about to turn and walk away I hear her locks and door opening, finally I am greeted with the face that has raced through my mind all day.

"Edward?" She asked looking at me then back into her penthouse.

"Yeah I'm sorry about just dropping by I just wanted to see if you would like to maybe grab some dinner with me. We could celebrate your first day with style we can go anyplace you want." Man do I sound like some idiot that has never asked out a girl before, I wouldn't blame her if she laughed in my face.

"I'm sorry Edward, I would have been happy to grab some dinner with you, but I am cooking already. Could I get a rain check?" Bella asked.

"No it's not a problem I did ask you last minute, here let me get your cell nimber and next time I will be able to ask you in advance instead just dropping by unannounced." After she entered her number into my phone I returned her smile and turned to leave.

As I made my way back toward my place I heard, "Hey Edward!" Turning back to Bella I see her coming my way, and even in a tank top and shorts she is still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. "Um, I was wondering ... well it's nothing special but would you like to come in and have dinner with me? There is more than enough for both of us and it would be nice to have some company for once."

Smiling at her I say, " That sounds good, as long as your sure that I'm not impsoseing."

"Not at all, I wouldn't have offered if you were. Like I said its not much but I hope you like chicken alfredo. It should be done in 20 minutes."

"I love chicken alfredo, I have some white wine at my place let me just run and get it and I will meet you back at your place in 5."

After retreating back to my place I found the wine that I had mentioned to Bella. Things didn't turn out the way I had planned but I was still having dinner with her and that was all that mattered. Hopefully by the end of the evening I will have had a chance to know Bella better. Maybe after she finds out about me and my involvement in the family business she won't kick me out of her life.

Within moments I find myself standing at her front door waiting for her to let me in. Stepping aside so I can enter her place she says. "Come in the food should be finished in about 10 more minutes or so. Is there anything that I can get you, something to drink or anything?"

"How about we have a glas of wine while you finish the food, just hand me a couple of glasses and I will get us those drinks. I really am sorry for just dropping by at the last minute like I did earlier, I really don't know what I was thinking. I promise that next time I will give you some warning at least more than an hours notice." I say chuckling, I really can't help it for some reason this girl makes me freakishly nervous.

"I really didn't mind having dinner with you, even if I would have had some warning (she said as she smirked) I would have probably insisted on me cooking for us. I love to cook I just haven't had the opprotunity to cook for anyone other than myself for years."

"I take it from some of the things that you have said that you are used to being on your own, why is that?" I know that it may seem like a blunt question but I truely wanted to know what made this woman tick, what made her into the woman she is today.

I could tell by the way she was moving in her seat and picking at her food that I may have said something I shouldn't have. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you incomfortable you don't have to answer if you don't want..."

"No its okay, you would think that after all this time I would be more comfortable talking about my past. It's just that some of it that I just can't talk about right now, if you will just give me some time I promise you I will tell you everything that you want to know."

"Bella you don't owe me anything, we just met and I don't expect you to just tell me everything at once. I hope that with some time I will be able to gain your trust so you will be able to share everything with me."

"Well let's see where should I start? I guess its always best to start at the beginning. I was born and raised in a small town in Washington, when I was only a year old my mother Renee decided that she just couldn't take small town life anymore. Not only was the town supposedly dragging her down but her husband and baby. Just about a week after my first birthday Renee left never to return or even make phone call to see how we were."

"My father Charlie really did the best he knew how to raise a daughter, but my childhood was spend being the rough and tumble tom boy. I would go with him and his friend Billy on their many fishing trips. As I got older I spent my time with Jake, Billy's son, out at the indian reservation. Him and his friends taught me how to cliff dive and what not, all of which Charlie never knew about. Charlie tried he really did there was never a time where I doubted his love for me, I always tried to make him proud of me. I had the best grades, never got in trouble, well at least in the trouble where he had to be called." She said laughing, there was a smile on her face as she talked about her dad that just made me want to smile.

As quickly as it appeared on her face it was gone it was like a dark cloud had rolled into her eyes, the light was gone. "It was my senior year of high school Halloween night when everything changed. I had been out with the guys from the Rez that night, I knew that Charlie was working late that night, being the chief of police I knew that he was out patroling making sure there weren't any accidents. From what I was told Charlie had pulled a speeding car over on the stretch of highway outside of town. When he went to the window of the car they shot him multiple times leaving him to die on the side of the road."

"After the funeral I couldn't take the pity in everyones eyes anymore, so after some thought and debate arranged to finish my senior year early and leave for college. Charlie was my only family, so I left I never told anyone anything, one night I did as Renee did and I drove away. That January I was enrolled in college and the rest as they say is history." The way Bella said it I knew that she didn't want to discuss any of it further.

"I'm sorry Bella, it must have been hard on you to be alone like that. I can't blame you for wanting to get away like that, did you ever try to get in touch with Renee or some of your friends?"

"No as far as Renee is concerned she died to me the day she walked out that door, I have no family left. As for my friends I never told them that I was leaving and after I got to college things kind of got complicated so I just never contacted them again."

"Why?" I just couldn't understand why she wanted to push people away, especially when she was all alone.

"Well shortly after I started school I got that job I just quit. Between training for my position and traveling all over I didn't have the time to contact them, after a while I just got used to being alone."

"Okay enough about me, tell me Mr. Cullen tell me about yourself." She started laughing at me when I am sure I had a look of shock on my face, I was sure I hadn't told her my last name so how did she figure that out. "Oh come on it wasn't that hard to figure out really, you told me in the gym that you owned the building. After a quick search I found out that your last name was Cullen. I didn't look you up or anything, I fugured that if you wanted me to know something about yourself then you would tell me in your own time."

"No I don't mind, I was just trying to figure out if I had told you my name or not. Let's see I was born and raised in Chicago, my parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have an older brother Emmett and a little sister Alice, my best friend is Jasper Hale he is Alice's Fiancee. The most important thing to us is family we are always there for one another no matter what. Em, Jasper, and I work for the family business Cullen Corp. Each of us own a few other business' around town but above everything our jobs withing the family business is most important."

"What is it you do at Cullen Corp.?" Crap why did she have to ask that, I don't want to lie to her but there is just somethings that can't be said just yet.

"Well I guess you could say that I make sure all of our shipments get to where they are supposed to be going or we recieve the correct ones. Carlisle wants me to eventually take over so I have had to learn his job as well, Emmett wants to just stay in his position of head of security with Jasper. Sometimes I think that its all just a big headache but its my duty to make sure everything gets taken care of the right way."

We soon were involved in a comfortable conversation, stretching I notice that it is almost 11 pm. "Oh wow, I can't believe it's so late I should be going and let you get some rest. Thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious better than I have ever had."

Walking me to the door Bella turned to me and said," Thank you I am just glad you enjoyed it."

Reaching up I tucked her hair behind her ear, "I would like to do this again, I had a great time with you Bella. Tell me that you will let me take you out on a date Friday night, you won't be sorry I swear."

Looking into my eyes all she could do was nod her head without thinking I crashed my lips to hers. My energy and need was matched by hers, running my tongue on her bottom lip I'm granted access. Her hands are in my hair and I swear that has never felt as good as when she did it. Reaching down I grab her legs lifting her up and wrapping her around my waist I put her between me and the door. Only when we needed air did I pull away putting my forehead on hers just looking into her yes.

"I would love to go on that date with you Edward, especially if you will continue to kiss that way."

Kissing her again just for good measure I say, "As many as you want for as long as you want them. I better go and let you get some rest, I will call you soon. Thanks again for dinner Bella."

As I walk toward my place I hear her say, "Goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams Bella."

Then she was gone, entering my place my mind is on Bella and Bella only. God how badly did I want to go right back over there and finish what was started. Instead I head to take a very long cold shower, counting the days until friday. Three days, three whole days I honestly don't think I will be able to stay away from her that long.

A/N: Well there it is somethings out in the open but not everything, it won't be long and everything will be found out. Next will probably be BPOV not sure yet.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews, I have lots of plans for this story its just getting there that will take a while. I hope you all continue to like the story.

As always I own nothing!

BPOV

Chapter 6

It has been threee days since I last saw Edward, three days since I felt those lips on mine and I feel like I am having withdrawl. We have talked a few times on the phone these last few days, just casual conversations about how our days were going. We really weren't able to talk yesterday I had a paper that I had to write for class but he sent a text telling me that he would be here around 7 tonight for our date. I can tell that something was bothering Edward Wednesday but when I questioned him he just said that there was somethings at work that was no going as well as he had hoped.

I know that I need to come clean about my past, the whole past but I am affraid that he will see me as some sort of killing monster. Why would he want a killer as a girlfriend? Especially when he could do so much better than myself.

Only an hour left until I know that he is to arrive, he told me that we would be going out to eat and that he was going to take me dancing. Even though I refused saying that I can't dance, he just laughed saying that I would just have to trust him to know what I would and wouldn't be able to do. I decided to wear my new little black dress that fit me like a glove, I paired it up with my 5 inch steve madden hills. I decided that I would just leave the hair down in loose curls. At ten till 7 I heard a knock at my door, I had tried pictureing Edward over these last three days but my memory did nothing compared to the real deal standing in front of me at this moment.

Standing in a black armoni suit with a dark blue shirt, was every womans object of fantasy and he was all mine, well at least for now.

"God Bella you take my breathe away."

"You are one to talk yourself stud, look at you I don't think I can go out with you looking like that every woman will be wanting you now."

Shaking his head he says, "Please I don't want to even imagine all the things the men will be thinking about you while we are out tonight. But we are going I want the world to know that you belong to me." Taking his arm we make our way to the elevators.

"Alright stud you have me now where are you taking me?

"My brother brother Em owns a Italian resteraunt and I thought that we would start the evening off there, then I thought that we would meet up with him and Jasper at Jasper's club. I told you that I want to take you dancing and before we return back here you will dance with me at least one time."

"Alright but I tried to warn you if you want to be seen with the one woman that can't dance then I guess you will get your wish."

"Oh come on you can't be that bad."

"Oh I am let's just say that junior prom had to end early because of one of my dance moves, and I mean that they had to send everyone home because there was no way to save the dance after I was done."

"Good lord what happened, you can't just say something like that and not finish the story. Come on I have to know what I am getting my self into here." He said laughing, I know that he was trying to get some sort of idea but he would be suprised when I told him what had happened.

" Ok Jake and I went to prom together, I had tried telling him that I didn't know how to dance but he really wouldn't take no for an answer. So anyway he took me off to the side to dance we were in the corner of the gym next to one of those really big speakers it was impossible to hear anything going on. Jake tried to talk to me when I had my back to him, somehow when I turned around to face him my arm flew up and I ended up elbowing him in the face pretty hard. Jake stumbled back into the pole that held the large speaker, and since jake was a big guy the speaker ended up falling over. Now that wouldn't have been so bad had the speaker not fallen on the dj stand destroying the stand and knocking out the dj as well."

At this point Edward is laughing out right in the booth across from me at the restaraunt. I can see he has tears in his eyes, I know that had I been younger or even the same person I had been before I would have been mad but I had to laugh as well. That stuff was to funny not to laugh.

"Now you have been warned, to be aware of my dance moves at all times or you may just end up in the hospital."

"Um wow, that was so great I really needed a laugh. But I promise you that i won't let you do anything like that tonight. I would really like getting through the night without having to make a visit to the doctor."

"Ha ha laugh it up, I will try not to laugh in your face when I break your nose. On second thought, come on lets go bust a move."

The night had been going great with the conversation flowing easily, there is just something about Edward that makes me feel like I have known him my whole life. Ok I know that I have more grace than when I was in high school, sometimes its just hard to think that I had been that clumsy ever.

Breaking the silence Edward's phone rang letting him know that he had a text, after checking it I notice that he seems a big uneasy. "Everything alright?"

"Well that depends, it seems that Jasper opened his big mouth to my sister Alice. He told her that I was going to be bringing a date to the club tonight, so of course Alice decided that it would be a great time for you to meet them. Of course she had to invite Emmett as well, it seems like they are already there waiting there for us. We can just skip the club I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Stop it would be fun to meet them, I don't want to be rude and skip out on them. Come on let's go they can't be that bad they are family after all." For some reason I had a feeling that I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Alright but if you feel uncomfortable at anytime let me know and I will take you back home, Alice can get a little excited sometimes so just ignore her if she gets to crazy." Edward said to me with pleading eyes.

"First off let me make something perfectly clear to you right now, I don't do anything that I don't wan to. After the last few years I have had it takes a hell of alot more than one hyper excited woman to get me freaked out. Second, I don't need you to sweep in and rescue me i think that I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Now lets get out of here as I recall I was promised a night of dancing."

I heard Edward mumble something I wasn't quite sure what it had been so I chose to ignore it for now. Clearing his throat he said, "Alright but I did warn you, with my family especially Alice you have no idea what you are getting your self into."

After about 15 minutes we were pulling up to Jasper's club named of all things Wonderland.

"Let me guess he bought the club and named it after him and Alice got together?"

"Oh so you understood that did you, him and Emmett thought that it would be funny to say that Alice was in wonderland if he named it that. Honestly I think that he was high or drunk off his ass when he named it that but Alice loves it. Those two are perfect for each other."

Taking my arm he led me past the long line of people waiting to get in, right past the security and through the front door. I guess getting into the most popular club is easy if you know the owner. The music was blasting off the walls, the lights were so low that it took me a few minutes to adjust to the lighting. Edward led us up to the VIP section upstairs where I could see 4 other people already sitting. There was a short little pixie with short brown hair sitting on the lap of a man with blonde hair. Both of which looked like they had just stepped off the runway in Milan. Next to them was a man that had dark wavy hair, I could see a little resemblance between him and Edward so I assumed he was Emmett. Next to him was a beautiful woman with blonde hair flowing down her back in loose waves

Turning her attention back toward the stairs the pixie spots Edward leading me up toward the group, jumping out of the lap of the blonde man she makes her way over to us. I swear the girl looked like she was bouncing on a trampoline the whole way over, seriously someone cut this girl off of caffinee.

"There you are Edward we were begining to think you guys had changed your mind about coming tonight. Hi I'm Alice, Edward's sister you must be Bella. I am do glad to finally get to meet the girl that could put a smile on his face finally."

Groaning I hear Edward say, " Alice enough try to tone it down just a little we just got here, I am sure you will have all the time in the world to play twenty qustions later."

"Pfft, whatever Edward. Come on Bella I will introduce you to everbody else." Walking over to the table with Alice I caould feel Edward right behind me step for step. "Hey guys look who decided to finally show up, this is Bella. Bella this guy right here is my one and only Jasper Hale."

"Nice to meet you Bella, let me know if there is anything I can get you alright?" Jasper said as he shook my hand.

"Thank you Jasper, I will."

"Next we have my other big brother Emmett." Alice said pointing at Emmett.

"Bella its nice to meet you, especially since you seem to be able to get our dear brother to do something other than work. Let me know if he steps out of line and I will be happy to put him back in his place." Emmett said smiling at me showing off his dimples.

"I will Emmett, but trust me if he gets out of line you will have to get in line behind me to get to him." Emmett and I laughed at the look of doubt on Edwards face.

"Here let me introduce you to my girl Rosalie." He said motioning toward the beautiful blond woman.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie." I say shaking her hand.

"Please call me Rose, you too Edward its nice to meet both of you." Edward and I nod our heads as we take out seats at the table.

Soon the drinks are flowing as is the conversation, somehow I let Edward talk me into going out on the dance floor with him to dance to a few slow songs. Being held in Edwards arms I never wanted him to let me go, I wanted to feel his body pressed up against mine all day everyday.

Shortly after returning to our table from dancing one of the securtiy guards went up to Jasper and told him something. After sending the security guard on his way he turned to Edward andsaid something in his ear, the music was too loud for me to hear what was said. I could tell that whatever was said was not a good thing because Edward's posture went stiff and his expression went hard within seconds.

As Jasper turned to talk to Emmett, Edward turned to me and said, "Something came up that I need to go take care of. It shouldn't take to long, just hang out here with Alice and Rose and we will be back as soon as we can."

"You sure everything is alright, you seem upset about something." I questioned.

"Everything is fine I just hate that this came up like this, I was hopeing to enjoy one night out without having to deal with stupid people. I promise I will be back out as soon as I can."

"Go Edward I will be right here when you get back, just try not to get yourself to upset I was having a great night and would like to end it on a high note not a low one." Edward leaned over and kissed my lips before getting up from the table.

"I won't be too long, Angel I promise." With that he looked at Emmett and Jasper motioning for them to follow him toward the offices. I watch them as they head toward the door that leads to what I assume is the offices.

Pulling me out of my thoughts I hear Alice say," Alright ladies I don't know about you but I couls use another drink." Rose and I both nod our heads agreeing with her, for some reason I have a bad feeling working its way into my gut.

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for all the great reviews guys I hope you all continue to like this story.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always I own nothing!

Chapter 7

BPOV

It had been almost two hours since the guys had left to attend to some business that had come

up last minute and I was begining to get worried. I wasn't nieve enough to think that what was going on behind those closed doors was completely legal, no I had seen enough to know that Edward wasn't as straight laced as he tried to seem.

As if she could sense my distress Alice said, "Don't worry Bella, this sort of thing happens alot. Any minute now they will walk back out those doors and act as if this whole business matter hadn't even happened. Now I need another drink, what would you like?"

"I think I will just stick to the crown and coke that I've been drinking. Why don't you and Rose get the drinks I really need to go use the restroom. How about I meet you guys back here?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded my answer. "Alright, well there is a private bathroom just inside that hallway. The guys won't mind I use it all the time, we will meet you back here. I say that if the guys aren't back by then that we head back toward the dance floor, I don't know about you but I didn't come here to sit all night I came to dance." Alice said as she danced a little in her seat.

Turning toward Rose she said, "Come on Rose lets go grab those drinks, hurry up Bella the sooner we get back the sooner I will be able to dance the night away." With that she left dragging Rose behind her.

Getting to my feet I made my way toward the door that Alice said held the private hallway with a restroom. I could feel eyes on me as i walked toward the door, looking over my shoulder I was unable to see the eyes that I felt on my back. Thinking that it was only my imagination or the liquior in my system I continued on my path to the private restroom.

Eventually, after bumping into a few people along the way I made it into the hallway and finally found the private bathroom that Alice had told me about. After I was finished I was decided to look in the mirror and tried fixing myself back up, the smoke and humidity in the building really does not help a girl look her best. Doing all that I could I resigned myself to go back out there to wait for Edward, I plan on telling him everything tonight after our date. I will not start off a relationship off with lies or omittions, I will tell him everything and hope that he will be able to forgive me for the things that I had done before meeting him.

Not expecting anyone to be waiting outside the bathroom door I ran directly into someones broad chest. "Oh excuse me I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, there isn't anyone in there so its all yours." I said as I tried to make my way around this man.

"You won't be going anywhere doll, I know that you were here with Cullen and since he won't listen to my boss maybe if your life is in our hands he will be a little more likely to listen to our demands."

"I don't know who you are or who you think that I am but if you don't get out of my way I will have no choice but make sure you get out of my way. Tell your boss whoever the hell he is that I won't be used in his little came against Edward, I'm nothing to him so using me won't get you anywhere."

As I pushed him out of my way the man shoved his gun in my face saying, "Either you come quietly or I will be forced to get physical with you and drag you in there by the hair on your head."

"If you so much as put one hand on me I will have no choice but to break it and kill you, maybe if you are lucky I will make it quick and painless. At the rate that you are pissing me off I think I will enjoy making you suffer." Just then I felt a sharp pain to the left of my face.

"Shut up princess not another word out of you, lets go." He said as he grabbed me by my arm dragging me down the dark hallway with a gun pointed at my head.

EPOV

When I had heard that Alec Voltori had made his way into Jasper's club I was beyond mad, then the ass had enough nerve to demand that we meet with him to go over some business. I have sat here for the last two hours listening to this prick tell me how I am going to do as he wants or I will be responsible for starting a mob war in Chicago.

"Alec you and your uncle Ciaus have pushed me and my father for the last time, you intercept our shipments, even have the nerve to send in your little rats. But let me tell you something if you and Ciaus want a war than you got it because we don't take to threats. You come into my city, Jasper's club and have the balls to threaten me by saying if I don't give you what you want that it will start a war. No you started this when you stole from the Cullen family now you have exactly one hour to get the hell out of Chicago or I will personally put a bullet between your eyes. You can tell your uncle that if I ever find out that you or him have been stealing from me again I will make sure that its the last thing that you and he will ever do."

Just as I was about to reach across the desk the door to the office burst open revealing a huge man with his hands on Bella, if that wasn't bad enough the prick had a gun pointed at her head.

"Now Cullen would you care to rethink that little statement or should I tell Christian here to just finish the girl now." Alec said pointing toward the man holding Bella.

Ignoring his question I turned to face Bella asking her, "Bella are you alright did they hurt you in anyway?" I looked her over just to make sure for myself reaching behind my back I pulled out my desert eagle 44 pointing it directly at Alec.

"I'm fine Edward, just a small bump on the head nothing some tylenol won't be able to cure." Bella was unable to finish talking before christian twisted her arm telling her to shut up. Seeing her being manhandled made my blood boil. I notice that Em and Jasper also have their guns out as well.

Alec pointing his gun my way then at Bella said, "now that we have guests why don't we just sit down and talk about this little problem we were discussing before."

Snorting I turn my attention back toward Alec, "You think that by harming my girl that I will just role over and give you everything you want. You must be really fucked up in the head if you think I am going to let you get out of here alive after this little stunt. You know or should know that we never and I mean never involve women or children in business."

"Times change Cullen Ciaus and I know that your father's greatest weakness has and always will be your mother and sister. We also saw you little display with Bella before leaving to come in here. If you won't meet our demands then one by one all the people you love will die starting with beautiful Bella over there." I saw the look of pure hatred in Bella's eyes as Alec finished his little tyrade.

Just then Bella drew my attention to her by saying, "Edward don't do anthing stupid over there."

"Nope nothing stupid I'm just going to kill this motherfucker right where he stands for even threatening my family." With that I aimed right at Alec's head, Christian turned his gun from Bella toward me.

Everthing that happened next happened so fast I'm not even sure I saw it all correctly. Bella grabbed Christian's gun hand causing him to yell out in pain the next thing I know a gun shot rings out and Bella is standing over Christian's dead body. Turning with the gun she pointed it directly at Alec's face before saying, " Now unless you want to die like your lackey over there I suggest that do as Edward said and get the hell out of Chicago before I am forced to kill you as well. I really have no respect for men that will use women and children in such a dispicable way."

"Alec leave now before I kill you myself, tell your uncle that if I see either of you anywhere near my business or family again I will be forced to kill you both." With that I tossed Alec out of Jasper's office into the arms of his guards.

"Cullen you and your families days are numbered, enjoy what time you have left." And with that he left out the back door.

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell just happened in here, how the hell did Bella just take down a man twice her size and not even bat a fucking eye." Was all Emmett said as he sat on the couch next to door.

All eyes turned and focused on Bella who was still standing over the dead body, looking up to meet my eyes she sighed before saying. "I told the fucker that if he tried to lay a hand on me that I would break it and then kill him, fucker didn't listen."

After seeing the look of disbelief on all three of our faces Bella went and sat on the edge of Jasper's desk. "Look there are some things that I haven't told you about my past but before I say anything I want you to know that I never once lied to you about anything Edward. There was just somethings that weren't safe for me to tell you, but seeing as I won't be able to get you guys to forget what you saw I will have to tell you everything. Ok do you remember me telling you about how my father died and me leaving my hometown for college?" She asked me, I nodded remembering the story vividly, I remember everything that Bella has ever said to me.

"Well after a few months at UCLA I was approached by what I guess you could call a recruiter he told me that due to the fact that I had no family left that I was perfect for a certain job. With nothing to lose and not really careing anymore I listened to all the man had to say. Eventually I agreed go in for the training and see if I was even able to do the job that he was needing done."

"What was the job Bella?"

"I was getting to that, after months of training I became what you would call a trained assassin. I have killed hundreds of people over the years, I was good at what I did probably the best there is. My job was to get in and out unnoticed while taking out my target. But living years constanly going from city to city never having friends or family I grew tired of that life. I worked it out with my boss that if I did one last job, which I finished last week, that I could walk away and have a life again."

"If you don't want me in your life I will understand, I had planned on telling you everything tonight after our date but I will understand." Bella got up off the desk and headed toward the door, she made it two steps before I grabbed her arm spinning her back around to face me.

"I'm not mad, I was just worried that you were hurt don't walk out that door."

"What? Why?" was all she was able to say before I crashed my lips to hers. We remained in a heated lip lock for who knows how long, but all to soon we were interupted by someone clearing their throat. With one last peck on the lips I turned to see Emmett with a huge grin on his face.

"Well if you children are finished with sucking each others faces off we still have a dead body to get rid of and the Volturi that need to be delt with. Not to mention that Rose and Alice are probably going ape shit wondering where the hell we disappeared to."

"Just get Demetri and Felix to do the cleanup they will know what to do with him." Was all Jasper said before he got on the phone with Demetri letting him know what needed to be done. After that he looked up and said, "Let's get back out to the girls, tomorrow Carlisle will need to be made aware of what the Volturi has been up to."

With that him and Emmett were out the door. Turning my attention back to the angel in my arms I say, "Do you want to go back out there or would you like me to take you back home? I am up for whatever you want to do."

Smirking at me Bella says, "I don't know about you but I have had enough of the club life for one night, there are a few things that I would like to do instead of going back out there and dance."

"And what might that be?"

"Why don't you take me home and you might be lucky enough to find out." With that Bella lead me from the office by my tie.

A/N: Well there it is Bella's secret is out. I will try to get another chapter out again tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys it seemed like one thing after another happened before I had a chance to sit down and type this one out. Thanks for all the great review guys, I will try my best to keep them coming as quickly as possible. Warning! There is a lemon at the end of this chapter, if its not your thing just skip it.**

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

As hard as I tried I couldn't get the sight of Bella killing that guy out of my mind, the drive back to our building was brutely silent how I wished to know what was going through her mind. Only one night out with me and I have already almost gotten her killed. I should end everything right here and now before this has a chance to go further but I would be lying if I said that I didn't say that dispite everything that happened I still had a great time with Bella.

When Bella told us what her job had been before coming to Chicago I still had been in shock after seeing her take down Alecs gunman, but since leaving the club I have had time to process the information and what I had seen. Walking Bella to he door I really don't know what to say or do, I know that I don't really want the night to end yet but also I know that there are some things that need to be said about what went down tonight.

"Bella there are somethings that I think you need to know about, so you will be able to understand why things happened the way they did tonight." Telling her seemed like my only option if I wanted to see her again.

"Edward you don't owe me anything, I didn't tell you about my past so you would feel like you had to tell me about yours. Even though yours isn't quite in your past is it Cullen?"

"No not totally but the past does have a lot to do with it. I would like to you to know the truth, but after you hear it all you might want anything to do with me anymore." Was all I said before Bella opened her door stepping aside to let me into her penthouse.

"Come in make yourself comfortable, I am going to go find me a drink would you like one?" Bella asked as she showed me to the couch.

"Anything you have is fine with me, I'm happy to help you get it."

Waving me off Bella said, "I got it, give me just a second I will be right back."

I waited for her to return by looking around her place, I noticed you already had everything unpacked and put away. She decorated the place that suited her fantasticly, only there was one thing that I noticed missing. There was absolutely no pictures anywhere, none of her growing up, none of her father there was nothing from her past at all showing. I heard Bella making her way back to the living area so I decided that I should probably sit down and not look like I had been snooping through her things, defienetly not that thing to do when you want said woman to consider going back out with you.

"Sorry that took so long, the only thing I could find was a bottle of whiskey. I hope thats okay with you." She asked as she held the bottle up for me to see.

Smirking I reply, "No its fine, Jack is just fine with me. I wouldn't have taken you for a whiskey kind of girl though."

"Oh, well sometimes a little Jack helps make the days troubles melt away at least for a little bit."

"I can understand that way of thinking, there are times when things get to be just to much especially if you have had many days like mine. Um, Bella there are some things that I need to tell you about that may make it more clear as to why what happened tonight happened at all."

"Edward look I don't expect you to tell me anything, but I will tell you that if you do tell me I won't tell a soul about any of it. It's not like I have anyone to tell even if I wanted to. It's up to you if you want to tell me like I said earlier don't feel like you have too just because I told about my past."

"No I need to, if you want to continue to see me you need to be made aware of what my life really is like. I really don't know how to say this but I was born into this life Bella, my father Carlisle was born into it as well. The Cullen family has been involved in the ...well I guess you could say the Mafia, or the Mob. I'm not too sure as too how or when it all started but the Cullen family has always been this way. The head of the family is always passed down to the son or oldest son when the father dies or steps aside, but in my case Carlisle chose me to head the family when he is ready to step down. We have alot of enemies, one you met tonight the Volturi family has been trying to take down and take over my families territory for decades. Tonight Alec tried to force me out of my territory, and after I wouldn't give in he tried to use you against me."

"See, I don't like to get close to woman for that reason alone, they would be in constant danger. I should walk away from you right now but I can't. God, if something were to happen to you because of me I would never forgive myself. Now that you know who I really am I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out that door right this minute." I looked away from her waiting for her to kick me out and to tell me to never speak to her again.

I waited for what seemed like minutes, but when I went to look back at her I was shocked to see that she had moved closer to me on the couch. I tried to ask her to say something but before I could her mouth came crashing down on me. After a split second hesitation I pulled her closer to me to deepen the kiss. I let my hands wander to her silky locks, I wantd to let them wander to other places but before I could she pulled away with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay I have listened to everything you have said about your family and why things happened the way they did tonight. Now I have told you about my past as well so I think when I say this you may actually believe me, I can more than take care of myself. If a little danger is the price I have to pay to have you in my life then so be it. For the last 7 years I have lived in a very dangerous world alone, constantly looking over my shoulder making sure I took out the enemy before they had a chance to take me out. If being with you means that I live in a dangerous world again then thats what I want, with you there with me I won't be alone anymore."

"Besides I can be a very dangerous woman when I need to be, I don't leave home without some sort of weapon on me anyway you never know when something may happen." She said smirking.

Raising and eyebrow at her in question, "Oh really, please tell me where you put a weapon with that dress on, and then why didn't you use it against that guy before he drug you into that office."

With laughter in her voice she said, "First when that idiot grabbed me he said something about using me to get you to do as Alec wanted, I didn't know where you were or if you were hurt so I let him take me to that office. Second after I had a better picture of what was going on in there I knew if given the opprotunity Alec would have had me killed right in front of you. Finally I couldn't really reach my weapon when the idiot grabbed my arm, so I had to impovise after all the gun were drawn."

"Alright but now I am really curious as to where it was." I said as I eyed her up and down looking for some sort of clue as to where she could have possibly hid a weapon. "Um, better question why would you need to bring a weapon on our date tonight?"

"Like I said you never know when you may need one, I mean getting taken hostage wasn't really what I would have guessed but like I said it really didn't help me out to much tonght. But I can be a very dangerous woman when the need arises." Was all she said before she pushed me back against the couch so she could straddle my waist.

"Dangerous, huh, I don't think you are all that dangerous Bella. In fact I think that I am more dangerous than you are." I crashed my lips to hers before I stood up from the couch with her legs wrapped around my waist, turning back toward the couch I and laid her on her back with me still between her legs. I break the kiss by moving to her earlobe where I suck it into my mouth, earning me the best sounding moan from her. I move down her jaw to her neck, I can feel Bella moving her hips against mine. I move my mouth down to just above where her dress starts, smirking to myself I do something that will most likely get me into lots of trouble. I rip her dress right down the middle right down to the start of her black panties.

After getting a gasp of shock from Bella I look up at her smiling, "Oops, I did warn you that I was more dangerous. mmmm still no weapon, only so much skin still covered I guess I have no choice but to continue to look myself."

Bella's hand stops mine from ripping the dress completely off of her, "oh no you don't." With that she shoved me back until I was back to my original sitting position. Moving back to straddle my lap in nothing but a strapless bra and a half torn dress. "Now Mr. Cullen, you ripped my dress. Did you think that I would just let you continue with you little game. No, see you may be dangerous but assure you I can be deadly."

With that she stood up in front of me, smirking at me she takes the remaining fabric in her hands and rips it the rest of the way before throwing it to the ground behind her. Standing in front of me with only her black bra and black thong, I finally see where she hid her weapon. In a belt there high up her thigh I see two knives, before she takes them out.

Moving back to staddle me again it took everything I had in me not to take her right then and there. She pulled my shirt from my slacks before saying, "Now Edward, it wasn't a very nice thing to tear my dress like that. I really can't let that stand, here I am in nothing but my panties and bra, and you sit here completely dressed."

Smirking at me she raises her knife waving it in between us, I was still to aroused to really protest her movements. Before I knew what happened I felt the cool air hitting my chest. Looking down I see that she had cut all the buttons away from my shirt. Before I was able to grab her hand she had already stood up in front of me, as I stood up she wasted no time in getting my pants down to my feet. After looking down for a split second to free my feet from my shoes, socks and pants, I looked up to find Bella gone. Where did that vixen go so quickly, looking around I saw no sign of her in the kitchen or the living area so I made my way to the stairs. Standing at the top looking sexy as hell was Bella, she made a gesture with her finger telling me to follow her.

Following her into her room she wastes no time before attacking my lips and my mouth with her tounge. Picking her up with ease I walk us to the big bed in the center of her room where I throw her onto it before I slowly crawl up her body. Kissing my way up I hear her moaning my name, when I pass the one place that I know that she wants me I hear her whimper.

After freeing her beautiful breasts from her bra I couldn't wait a second longer before attacking her nipples with my mouth. "God Edward, please."

"What is it Bella, what do you want I will give you anything you want." I said before attacking her other nipple with my mouth.

"More, I want more Edward. I want you so much." I didn't think it was possible but my cock got even harder at her words. I reach down with one hand feeling her through her panties, she is so wet that not only has she soaked her panties but it is running down her thighs.

"Mmm baby do I make you this wet?" Her only answer is a brief nod of her head. I remove the wet garments before settling myself in the one area where I wanted to be. Kissing the inside of her thigh I run my tounge closer to her center tasting the best thing ever, Bella. "Bella you taste so good, but I want to know how good you will taste when I make you cum on my tounge."

I don't give her a chance to reply before I run my tounge on her slit, I have to hold her hips down after she let out a squil of suprise. I suck her clit into my mouth causing her to say, "Yes, please don't stop...feels so good."

Pretty soon I have her writhing from my tounge fucking her, I can tell that she is right on the edge so I take my thumb applying pressure to her clit with that she explodes right on my tounge. After getting every last drop I crawl back up her body kissing my way back toward her mouth. "Please Edward I need you in me now."

"Are you sure thats what you want?"

"Fuck yes I want it, please I need you now."

Placing myself at her entrance I notice one big problem I don't have a condom, I have one in my wallet but its in my jacket down stairs. As if knowing my problem Bella says, "I've been on the depo shot for years its fine."

Without a second thought I entered Bella slowly until I was buried deep within her, after letting her get adjusted I start rocking my hips against hers.

"Yes Edward, God you feel so dam good."

"Fuck Bella... so tight, and wet."

After a while I can feel her walls starting to clench around me, "come on Bella, cum for me baby, cum all over my cock." Reaching down I rub her clit sending her over the edge with me going along with her.

Laying next to Bella I pull her to snuggle into my chest before saying, "mm you are one dangerous creature Bella Masen, but I like it alot."

"Your pretty dangerous yourself I guess as long as we stick together we will make one hell of a team." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"Yes we will be, cause I will kill anyone that thinks about using you to get to me again." With that I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it guys hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will update soon, hopefully tomorrow.**


End file.
